


Ice Cream and Candle Wax

by paintingfire



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Consensual Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aiden's 20th birthday and all he says he wants is ice cream, but well, I'll let the man himself hint at the rest... ;-)</p><p>'"Putting you down is MY job. Just as well I bought YOU a present for my birthday. Be a good boy and strip off and then get it out of the drawer" and with that Aiden released his captive and grabbed the now beginning-to-melt ice cream, stuck his finger in and then brought it to his mouth to suck in and out while never taking his liquid brown eyes off his man.'</p><p>Oh yeah, and this one features bottom!matt. Nuff said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Candle Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fill for a prompt LJ prompt, probably not up to much as I stole my initial main idea to include in a WIP as it fitted the characterisation in it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

"I still don't understand why all you wanted for your birthday was ice cream." Matt pressed his hip against the bedroom door trying his best not to drop the two large tubs he was carrying. Shit, he'd forgotten to turn the light off. Mind on other matters, as usual.

"I'm a man of simple tastes, Matthew. You know that."

Aiden grinned and then started to laugh as he saw Matt's chin poke through the door and start to rub against the wall seeking the light switch, and failing. "Talking of which, is it beyond your tiny mind to work out I'm over here not through that wall".

"Very funny, and enough of the tiny" Ta-dah! Finally he flicked the switch and the room was plunged into darkness.

"It's December, it's cold enough out there to freeze your ass off and you want to eat ice cream. Are you sure you're twenty and not two? Maybe I should phone your mum to check if her little boy is as grown up as he says he..."

Half way through his joking mini-rant Matt heard Aiden start to giggle. Even after over a year of hearing it, how the fuck a giggle from a guy could sound _that_ sexy he still hadn't worked out, but it was Aiden so all bets were off where he was concerned anyway. Any sound from Aiden was sexy to him, any look, any movement. That he'd learnt the minute he clapped eyes on him. Matt turned towards the bed and saw naked skin in the candle glow and gulped, okay scratch that - and he knew he surely would - Aiden was a big boy now, a _very_ big boy. No need to call Joanna.

A big boy who was palming his thickening cock and didn't even bother to try and catch Matt's eyes as he knew they were otherwise engaged. "Well I don't know about fully grown, Matt, but I think it's getting there".

Aiden eyed the two tubs of ice cream and tried not to go into full hysterics when he saw the birthday candles Matt had stuck through the lids. Oh Matt, you do walk right into these situations without even trying. Thinking tonight was going to be even hotter than he'd planned, Aiden gave the head of his cock a quick rub with his thumb, and then lifted said digit slowly to his mouth watching delightedly as Matt's head made the journey with it.

A single jeweled drop of Aiden's precum glistened in the flickering light, a mere drop way way too much for Matt to resist. So the older man did yet another half-dance-half-balancing act and caught the fleshy part of Aiden's thumb in his mouth just before his lover licked it off himself.

"Hmm, Happy Birthday, hun". He pulled thumb and tongue quickly into a deep kiss, rolling his tongue round both before adding a teasing nipping suck that he knew never failed to get Aiden's - and his own - heart beating a little faster. Yeah, tonight was going to be a happy one alright, tasty too. Talking of which...

Matt stepped back, let his tongue roam around his own mouth - as was his wont every time he had dirty thoughts concerning Aiden -, and did a little curtsey, swinging the first lit tub under his boyfriend's nose. "Would Sir care for a little blow to start the celebrations off?"

He may have fluttered his eyelashes and raised an eyebrow too but he was being anything but tongue in cheek. Yeah, as if. He wanted more than a tongue in his cheek, always did when the birthday boy was near.

But Aiden just shifted back on the covers and settled against the piled up pillows, one hand pulling up in his quiff, the other now trailing down so his fore and middle fingers could start scissoring his nipple. Matt just about melted on the spot, it was like having a life sized nude centrefold spread out in front of him - and just for him.

A particularly debauched looking one who had a rather knowing grin beginning to spread over his face as his eyes raked down Matt mentally undressing him. Going for the slow burn when it reached Matt's groin, which meant Aiden was always guaranteed the sight of one rapidly filling cock and one rapidly blushing face in response.

"Oh I think they can wait a bit, Matt. I rather like the candle glow and, well, I think I've the perfect wish to ask for later."

"Wish, huh? And who's going to grant that I wonder?"

Matt knelt on the edge of the bed, a twisted smile on his face as he tried to remove the lids from the ice cream without dislodging the candles. Finally succeeding and placing one on each bedside table before bringing one of the tubs up to slowly swirl his tongue down through the creamy goodness that was tempting him just a bit too much.

"Hey Mr Greedy, fuck off out of there, that's meant for these pouting beauties alone!" Aiden pulled Matt down trapping him with long arms before reclaiming the first dissolving taste from deep within Matt's throat with said lips.

"Vanilla? It's my birthday and you got me Vanilla? _Vanilla_? _Me_ Vanilla? Shows how much you don't know me!" Aiden's voice seemed to raise an octave with each exclamation.

"Well darlin'" Matt dug his nails sharply into his lover's skin to make the point, "it's not as if they sold a flavour called _Cardle's Marbles_ or _Grimshaw's Rimshow_!"

"Oh Matt," - his mind doing ecstatic cartwheels at the thought of a Rimshow, the craziest things came out of Matt's mouth sometimes, or should that be in his mouth? - Aiden reached round and gave Matt's nuts a quick squeeze:

"Don't put yourself down baby, they're not that small...." and proceeded to bite the word "Yet" to Matt's ear.

"Putting you down is _my_ job. Just as well I bought _you_ a present for my birthday. Be a good boy and strip off and then get it out of the drawer" and with that Aiden released his captive and grabbed the now beginning-to-melt ice cream, stuck his finger in and then brought it to his mouth to suck in and out while never taking his liquid brown eyes off his man. A man who was shedding clothes at a faster rate than during the costume changes on the X Factor, which was saying something. Then again Matt never did strip for Grace, only favour. Aiden's favour. And tonight it would be flavour. He nearly choked in anticipation but still managed to moan out loud.

"Vanilla? I'll give you vanilla and then some!"

Matt listened to the muffled words and looked at the finger pressing out the side of Aiden's mouth and groaned in anticipation. He had the feeling it was going to be a long and sticky night, in more ways than one. Oh yeah!

Matt opened the drawer and pulled out the satin wrapped cylinder, the length and girth making him pause as his other hand started to slowly pump his dick in a measure of subconscious comfort, or was that need.

Aiden giggled again as Matt started to weigh the package up and down in his palm. Yeah, the penny had dropped. Just like Matt would be dropping soon. To his knees.

"Come on then!" Aiden sat up then lifted Matt bodily back on to the bed, throwing him down and positioning themselves so they were face to face.

"Open it up so we can put two and two together to make up my real birthday present. I would have said make five, but I think even you have already worked out it's bigger than five!"

Oh well, if that's the way he's playing I might as well go along for the ride, Matt thought so he took his time unwrapping the package. Letting his fingers play over it, letting it bounce in the air a few times and then dragging his thumbnail across the slit to finally reveal what lay hidden under the silky smooth covering.

"Glass? Textured glass?" Matt bit his lip in anticipation of where he knew Aiden's mind had gone.

"Mmm-hmm" Aiden just nodded and waited.

"Glass and ice cream?" Matt's voice trembled ever so slightly as he pointed it towards Aiden in a questioning possessive manner, watching as the coloured nodules caught the light as if he was looking through a stained glass window. Not that his thoughts were remotely holy at the moment.

"That would be a yes, and a no, my love." Aiden lent forward to grasp the thing of beauty in Matt's hand and, not letting go of the warmth of Matt's cock, then also took the dildo from him and rolled the two together. The cool glass causing a hiss to escape from Matt's now curled lips.

"I'm having my birthday cake and eating it, so to speak. Except I'm eating it off you, and you off it, and then" he started rubbing the dildo ever so slowly back and forth "I'm going to use this in you to make you scream. _You scream, I scream, we all screa..._ "

But before he could finish the sentence Matt had pounced on him, rock hard and laughing "Well get on with it you fucker or I'll be the one torturing _you_!" God the pair of them could never really be serious, that was part of the sheer joy of their relationship. It was fucking fun. Literally.

"Promises, promises, Matthew. Will you never learn?"

And with that all thoughts of teasing melted away and passion took over as Aiden pulled Matt into a deep kiss with one hand while his other stealthily inserted the glass rod into one tub of icy cool delight. Leaving it there before making a fist deep within the other, making sure he had more than enough of the cream to start marking Matt's body. Repeating the process over and over as he let his hand travel round the world and back again, his tongue battling Matt's the whole time.

Never pulling back to admire his handiwork until he'd caressed every inch of his lover's torso, then sliding his hand down Matt's arse to rest his dripping thumb against Matt's entrance, feeling him pulse with want, the coldness familiar but not. Now it was time to really celebrate, celebrate what Matt did to him, how Matt's skin against his and the man's scent and taste were the only present he ever wanted. Ever needed.

Aiden rocked his chin against Matt's, pulling suddenly parched lips away, letting stubble slide against stubble, the friction making them both groan. That earthy reminder that it was a man they were making love with, hard and rough and oh so ready. As Aiden bent to his self-anointed task, his tongue starting to lave, searching for the salt of Matt's skin through it's oh-so-sweet covering, Matt started to writhe against the sheets. His fingers grasping as he felt Aiden's heat slowly but surely wake up the cold numbed tracts across his body. His senses lit up like never before. It wasn't just the extremes of temperature, but the extreme care and devotion Aiden was showing. As if Matt too really was all _he_ ever wanted, spread out before him.

Fuck! Somewhere deep within his brain Matt tried to form words but he couldn't, because Aiden had latched on to his nipple and had somehow managed to find a still very much frozen mouthful of ice cream to roll around it. Matt would have shot off the bed at that moment if Aiden hadn't thrown a heavy leg over him, holding him down, sliding flesh against sticky flesh.

Pebble hard and wanting Matt started to whimper, Aiden sucking harder and harder, whipping him into a frenzy of reddened submission. Aiden's hand back between his arse cheeks, rocking him faster and faster, opening him up.

Matt could feel his balls tightening, the scream starting it's race up his spine, but just as he was about to take flight Aiden caught him and tore him back to earth. Aiden's hot probing fingers swiftly but surely replaced by the glass dildo, ice cold but lubed by it's vanilla coating so instead of a reflex battening down the porthole Matt's ring dilated and greedily pulled the toy in. The sensation cooling his orgasm before he could erupt but leaving him teetering on the brink of ecstasy, right on the edge, suspended.

"Christ, you're beautiful Matt". His voice hoarse with need, Aiden pulled his hand away and slid it through the moisture that remained on Matt's body, now more mingled sweat and saliva than his supposed birthday treat. "I love you so much, baby and I want to make you come but not quite yet. I want you to feel everything Matt, the pleasure and the pain of MY addiction. I want every cell of you alive because of me."

Aiden reached over and swirled the near last dregs of still semi-frozen ice cream over his forefinger before tenderly but firmly dragging it along and in the crease of Matt's scar. The scar the never failed to remind Aiden that he might never have met this man who had so suddenly become his everything. As Matt's body arched upwards and into Aiden, that compulsive needy movement so familiar, he whispered against Matt's moaning lips,  "Will you trust me to take you there, baby?"

Matt's breathing heightened even more, and glazed blue eyes suddenly opened and locked on to Aiden's brown.

"Always" came on a whisper, but " _Just fuck me, you fool_ " came on a cry of need and love.

Unable to resist Aiden cradled his hand to Matt's face, letting his finger fall down along his jawbone and be swallowed into Matt's mouth as the last of the ice cream was licked and sucked away. God it felt good, good enough to make him come right on the spot but there was only one spot he wanted to be hitting when he came tonight and that was inside Matt. Matt surrounding him, engulfing him, making Aiden part of him. Nowhere else on earth he'd rather be. And that was his birthday wish.

Twisting and repositioning Matt's body slightly so his torso was flat but there was also easy access to the still cold glass in Matt's ass, Aiden slid his hand over and retrieved the now melted but still flickering candles. An earlier sleight of hand having pooled all twenty together in one molten heap.

"Matthew, look at me." The words an advance warning, a salve so Matt would not be caught totally unaware by what he was about to do.  Both men looked each other in the eye as Aiden reached down and blew the flames out before turning his hand and letting the hot wax drip down between their partially entwined bodies. Down between them and down onto Matt's puckered skin.

So then Matt was lifting off again, elements stirred up ready to explode. Aiden fucking him with the dildo with one hand, the icy glass getting ever warmer with every increase in friction. Every contraction of his pulsating passage bringing him nearer to ecstasy, while above his flesh Aiden slowly filled another gorge, this time with liquid biting heat that cooled and hardened against his skin.

Slicing across Matt, making him want to scream for his life, for Aiden. And then he was fighting, scrambling hot and hungry up to the surface to pull Aiden down with him, into him. Opening for him, letting the glass impostor roughly slide away, Aiden making sure it gave one last wicked grind against Matt's gland, making it sing every note across it's surface before it was expelled. Then Aiden was in him, easily in one stroke flesh joining flesh. Aiden part of Matt, deep within. He wrapped his legs tightly round Aiden, their bodies slamming together, boneless and granite hard all at the same time, the heat building across them both, temperatures climbing so cooled desires rapidly became molten again. Shouting out their need, their love. Matt's come shooting across his belly, mixing with the candle wax and sealing Aiden's fate. For once Aiden the one biting down, sinking in as he came to rest in the sweetest spot possible. Deep within Matt. His lover, his friend, his partner, and - oh yes - his playmate.

Ice cream and birthday candles.

The celebration of a man, not a boy! ;-)


End file.
